


Mine

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Tsukuyo is starting a new chapter in her life with Takasugi. Gintoki decides to visit the couple and then something happens. Read on your own discretion!





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own gintama.

She slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. She let out a groan. “Where tha hell am I?” She tried remembering how she ended up here. All she remembered was Gintoki visiting the new house she and Takasugi moved into. She drank a glass of water and she couldn’t remember anything else beyond that. Her thoughts got distracted by a sharp a pain in her wrists and she tried to move her arms. “What tha hell?!” Her wrists were handcuffed to iron bars. Just then the door opened and a small amount of light illuminated the room. A person slipped into the room and closed the door after them. 

“Are you finally awake Tsukuyo?” a man’s voice asked. 

“Gintoki why are ya doin’ this?”

The sound of the light switch being turned on was heard and a couple of seconds later there was light in the room. Tsukuyo slightly squinted at the sudden brightness. Once her eyes adjusted to the light she saw Gintoki standing by the door smiling at her. He swiftly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

“What do you mean why? I saw an opportunity to save you and I did.” 

“Gintoki what are ya talkin’ ‘bout? Uncuff me right now. We can talk things through.” 

“No!” he snapped. “If I uncuff you, you’ll run and leave me for that bastard again. I’m doing this for you. This way you’ll stay with me forever.” 

“Gintoki, this isn’t right. Yer not like this. Snap outta it!”

He started to stroke her hair. “You’re so beautiful Tsukuyo. So lovely from head to toe. Don’t worry I’ll protect you. I’ll make sure that bastard won’t ever be able to see you again. We’ll be happy together, alright? Oh I know. We’ll start a family together.” 

“...” 

He had a sad expression on his face. “Why aren’t you replying? Aren’t you excited for our new life together?” 

“Gintoki, Shinsuke n’ I love each other.” 

Gintoki took his hand off of her. “I don’t want to hear that bastard’s name ever again.”

“Gintoki listen ta me. I’m askin’ ya ta just uncuff me. I promise I won’t go anywhere.” 

Gintoki was hesitant. He didn’t like seeing the woman he loved be in any discomfort but at the same time he was afraid she’d find a way to escape back into that scumbag’s arms. Tsukuyo knew he was being hesitant and tried to sound convincing. 

“I honestly don’t have tha strength ta hurl a kunai at ya n’ I promised ya I wouldn’t be going anywhere, didn’t I?” 

“That’s true...I don’t know. I’m going to need some time to think about this. I’ll go back for now.” He bent down and gave Tsukuyo a kiss. “I’ll be back soon, okay?” She remained silent and he got off the bed. He turned the lights back off and left the room.

 

~~~

 

Tsukuyo lost count how many days she’d been trapped in the room. Everyday Gintoki would come visit her and smother her with “affection”. He entered the room once again and smiled at her. Tsukuyo sensed a completely different aura from him today. He excitedly walked over to her and took out a small key.

“Hey Tsukuyo, I’ve thought about it and finally decided to uncuff you. I made sure to take some precautions just in case you try to run away, so don’t even think about it.” He inserted the key and the cuffs became undone. “Your wrists are really red. I’m sorry.” He sat her up, took her wrists, and applied a balm onto them. “Did it hurt?” There was no response from Tsukuyo. “Are you angry? Did I do something to upset you? Oh I know! I made a garden for you outside. Will that make you feel better?” He draped a shawl over her and picked her up. As she was being carried around, she made a mental map of the place.

He brought them out to a beautiful garden. There were different sorts of purple flowers. “I planted all these flowers just for you. The color of these flowers remind me of your beautiful eyes.” 

“Thank ya Gintoki…”, she said quietly. 

His face lit up. “I’m so happy you like it! Sit right here I’ll bring out some tea and cake!” He hurriedly ran back in. Not after long he came back with a tray of cake and tea for them. He set them down onto the table and poured tea into Tsukuyo’s cup. Then he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down across from Tsukuyo. “I brewed up some green tea. This cake is fresh cream strawberry cake.” He cut a slice, put it on a plate, and set it down in front of her. He took a small piece of cake with a fork and lifted it up to her mouth. “Here have a bite.” 

Instead of eating the cake from him, she gently took the fork from his hand. “It smells nice. Why don’t ya have some?” 

“I will.” He took a bite of the cake. “Mmm~ It’s tasty.” Tsukuyo took a bite also. “How is it?!” he asked full of anticipation. 

“It’s tasty.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. I worked so hard on it.” His cell phone started vibrating and he excused himself.

As soon as she made sure he was out of sight, Tsukuyo immediately got up and took mental notes of what she saw around the area outside. “Let’s see there’s a couple of houses n’ a supermarket.” A tree was blocking the sign of the supermarket so she couldn’t see the name. “Darn.” Just as she was about to go back to her seat, a strange red ribbon caught her attention. A red ribbon was wrapped around the top of the street light. “A red ribbon wrapped around tha street light…”. Just then she heard footsteps approaching and she quickly returned to her seat. 

“I’m back. You didn’t eat any of the cake?” Gintoki seated himself back in front of her. 

“I was waitin’ fer ya.” _Play it low Tsukuyo._

“You were?!” He put his hand on her cheek and rubbed it with his thumb. “I’m so sorry I took long. Kagura called asking where I was. Looks like I’m going to have to go back today.”

“Oh…” Tsukuyo pretended to look sad.

“Don’t make that face, you make it hard for me to leave you.”

Tsukuyo shook her head. “Don’t worry ‘bout me. I understand.”

“You really are the woman for me. I’ll be back really fast tomorrow.” After they finished their cake and tea, he brought her back to her room. He whipped out the handcuffs.

“Gintoki I have a request.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Can ya not handcuff me? I promise I won’t go anywhere.”

“Hm...I don’t know…”

“Please.” She forced herself to wrap her arms his neck. She looked into his eyes. “I won’t go anywhere, I love ya.” 

His eyes darkened. “Really? You love me more than that bastard?” She nodded in response. “Prove it to me.”

“I-I feel a bit shy.”

“I won’t push it then. I trust you. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He brought his lips to hers and hungrily kissed her.

“See ya tomorrow.”

“See ya.” He got up and she followed closely behind him. “Don’t come out past this door. I need to lock everything properly before I go.”

“Okay.”

He kissed her on the forehead and left her room. She immediately wiped her mouth and forehead with the sleeve, put her ear on the door and heard him shuffling around. A little after she heard the door shut and various locks lock. She cautiously opened her door and poked her head out. The place was dark and dead silent. She slipped out and explored the place. She headed straight for the door and noticed it was locked from the outside. Then she walked into living room and it looked like any other normal living room. She turned on the light and looked around the ceilings. Thankfully he didn’t install any surveillance cameras. She let out a sigh of relief and then noticed something on the couch. She walked closer and noticed it was his cell phone. She grabbed the cell phone.

“I can call Shinsuke with this!” She quickly dialed his number and the phone rang twice. 

“Hello?! Tsukuyo?!” a panicked voice answered. 

“Shinsuke!”

“Thank heavens it’s you. I’ve been so worried! Where are you darling? I’ll come get you right now!” 

“Shinsuke listen ta me I don’t have much time. He probably realized he forgot his phone an’ is comin’ back.”

“He? Is is that scumbag who took you?! I’m going to kill him! He didn’t do anything to you did he?!”

“Nothin’ too serious so far.” 

“That asshole! I won’t let him get away with this.” Takasugi’s hand was in such a tight fist, his knuckles turned white. “Do you know where you are?” 

“I don’t know exactly where I am but all I saw was a supermarket an’ some houses ‘round here. The street light in front of tha supermarket has a red ribbon on it.” 

“A red ribbon. I got you. I’m so sorry Tsukuyo this is all my fault.”

“Shinsuke it’s not yer fault.”

“It is. I promised to protect you and I can’t even do that.”

“Don’t be harsh on yerself. It’s all my fault. I let ‘im inta tha house. I feel like he might be comin’ any time soon. I gotta go now.” 

“Tsukuyo, it’s not your fault at all. You trusted that bastard as your friend. I hate to leave you like this...Wait for me. I’m going to do everything in my power to bring you back immediately. I love you and miss you so much Tsukuyo,” he said softly.

“I love ya n’ miss ya too Shinsuke. Don’t overexert yerself.”

“I can’t promise that. I need you back my side as soon as possible. Stay safe, I’m coming for you.” 

“I’ll be fine so make sure ta take care of yerself.” She hung up the call and erased the outgoing call from the log.

“Dammit! Even in times like this she worries about me more than herself.” Takasugi punched the wall next to him. “I swear I’m going to do everything and anything to bring you back soon Tsukuyo.”

 

~~~

 

Tsukuyo put the phone back the way she found it and turned the lights back off. She went back into her room and heard the locks unlock again. Just as she predicted Gintoki came back to retrieve his phone. The door closed and locked again. She lied down and the face of her beloved popped up. “I hope he’s alright.”

The next day arrived and the sunlight brightened the room. Tsukuyo woke up and she saw Gintoki sitting on a chair looking at her. She sat up immediately. “Gintoki yer back so fast!”

“I just missed you too much. I picked up a present for you on the way.” He gave her a pack of cigarettes. “I couldn’t find a kiseru, I’m sorry. Hopefully this will make up for it!”

“Thanks. Do ya mind if I smoke in tha garden?” 

“Not at all.”

Tsukuyo walked into the garden and Gintoki lit the cigarette for her. “Oh I’ll bring you a drink. Be right back!”

After Gintoki walked away she quickly walked up to the flowers he planted. “I feel bad fer doin’ this ta such pretty flowers.” She threw the lit cigarette onto the flowers and they started catching on fire. She ran back into the house. “Gintoki we needa evacuate right now!”

“Evacuate? What are you talking about?! I thought you loved me!” 

“There’s a fire in tha garden!”

“What?!” He ran out to the garden and saw the fire growing. “Holy shit!” He ran back inside. “We need to leave right now. This whole place is going to burn down. How did that happen?!”

“I accidentally dropped tha cigarette while lookin’ at tha flowers, I’m sorry.” 

“As long as you’re safe.” He unlocked the door to of the place and they both ran out. He grabbed her wrist, “Come on. I’ll take you somewhere safe.”

“Get your disgusting hands off my wife,” an angry voice said from behind.

“What the hell. How did you find us?” 

“Shinsuke!” Tsukuyo was happy to see her husband. She unconsciously walked towards him but Gintoki yanked her back to him. “Let go of me Gintoki.” 

“I said get your hands off of my wife!” He unsheathed his sword and charged at Gintoki.

“You bastard trying to steal my woman.” He blocked his attack with his wooden sword. Takasugi’s action allowed Tsukuyo to be set free from his grip.

“You crazy shithead. TSUKUYO ISN’T YOUR WOMAN! She’s a Takasugi.”

Tsukuyo swooped down and swung her leg around. Takasugi noticed what she was doing and jumped up. Gintoki didn’t see it coming and got knocked down. Right then the Shinsengumi came and surrounded them. 

“It’s all over yorozuya!” Kondo yelled. “You’re under arrest for kidnapping.” 

“Kidnapping? Tsukuyo and I are in love with each other. Tell them Tsukuyo. You said you love me.” He was lifted up and handcuffed. “TELL THEM TSUKUYO. I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME.” 

Takasugi hugged Tsukuyo hard. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry Tsukuyo.”

She hugged him back. “I’m okay Shinsuke.”

He gently cupped her face with his hands and took a good look at her face. “Are you okay?! Did he touch or do anything more to you?!”

“He’s initiated many times but thankfully I dodged ‘em.” She caressed his cheek. She noticed his eye was red and had bags underneath it. “Shinsuke ya didn’t get any sleep.”

“Thank goodness. Thank you for being alive and safe. How could I sleep? I was so afraid. So afraid of losing you. All I could do was continue to frantically search for you.”

“Ya can rest easy now. I’m right here.”

“Thank goodness. I’m so relieved to have found you.” He kissed her wrists and pulled her in for another embrace.

Gintoki was still yelling that he and Tsukuyo love each other causing Takasugi to get even more furious. “I’m going to send him to hell.” He got ready to slice him down but Tsukuyo’s warm hands grabbed onto his hand. He looked at his wife and she had a gentle look on her face while shaking her head. He reluctantly sheathed his sword. “You're too kind. I wouldn't have hesitated to kill him but I won’t do it only because you don’t want me to.”

“Thank ya. Let ‘em handle it.”

Takasugi took off his haori and wrapped it around her. Gintoki was put into the back of the car and they watched him being driven away. 

“TSUKUYO! TSUKUYO!” Gintoki was yelling from inside the car.

“Yorozuya do you realize what kind of crime you committed?!” 

“Let me out of this stupid ass car. Tsukuyo is mine. MINE.” Gintoki started laughing like a maniac. “AHAHAAHAHA. M. I. N. E. JUST YOU WAIT I’LL BE BACK FOR YOU.”


End file.
